Boska Komedia (Porębowicz)/Piekło - Pieśń XXVIII
400px|right W dziewiątym jarze poeci obserwują tłum podżegaczy do zamieszek społecznych i religijnych. Wśród nich spotykają Mahometa, Pietra da Medicina, Moskę Lambertiego, Bertranda de Born i słuchają ich opowieści o towarzyszach niedoli. 1 Kto zdoła nawet w niewiązanej mowie :Opisać rany i szkarłatne strugi, :Jakie w następnym ujrzałem parowie! 4 Choćbym powtarzać chciał i raz, i drugi, :Pojęcia myślom zabraknie, wyrazu :Trafnego ustom braknie do posługi. 7 Gdyby zgromadzić wszystek lud od razu :Z Apulii szczęsnej, co krwi rubinowe :Soki rzymskiemu dawał pić żelazu 10 Lub co przypłacił życiem boje owe, :Gdzie łup obfity pierścieni zebrano, :Jak świadczą wierne księgi Liwiuszowe, 13 I hufy, co krew wylały rumianą, :Że nie uznały Roberta Gwiskarda, :I tych, których kość zbierasz w Ceperano, 16 Skąd na Apulii synów pada wzgarda, :I z Tagliacozzo, skąd nabrała sławy :Bitwa bez boju starego Alarda — 19 Gdyby z nich każdy to kadłub dziurawy, :To kikut zjawił, nie zrównałby snadnie :Szkaradnym rzeziom dziewiątej dzierżawy. 22 Mniej pluszcze, kiedy klepka zeń wypadnie, :Ceber niż mara, co stała rozryta :Na skróś od brody aż po części zadnie. 25 Między nogami wisiały jelita, :Widniały płuca z owym smutnym worem, :Gdzie w kał się zmienia potrawa spożyta. 28 Gdym nań z litośnym poglądał uporem, :Dłońmi roztargał łono duch wyklęty; :„Patrz — rzekł — ręce mi własnym są toporem. 31 Oto ci widne Mahometa szczęty; :Przede mną, spojrzyj, płacząc idzie Ali, :Od brody przez twarz po ciemię rozcięty. 34 Wszyscy, co ze mną w ten loch się dostali, :To siewcy schizmy i zgorszenie świata; :Tak połupani, że waśni wzniecali. 37 W tyle na drodze stoi diabla czata; :Ona to duchy okropnym koncerzem :Siecze, a my raz wraz pod ręce kata 40 Wracamy, ledwie krąg bolesny zbieżem; :Coraz się blizna ran naszych zasklepia, :On coraz ciosem ją otwiera świeżem. 43 Lecz ktoś ty, co tam z głazu czaisz ślepia? :Może rozumiesz, że odwleczesz kary, :Którą wyznanie win w tobie zaszczepia?" 46 „Żyw on, nie zbrodnia w te go wiedzie jary :I nie na krwawą mękę on przychodzi, :Lecz by doświadczeń zaznał pełnej miary. 49 Mnie, com zmarł, być mu przywódcą się godzi :Przez wszystkie kręgów piekielnych podsienia; :W to wierz, jak wierzysz, że cię wzrok nie zwodzi". 52 Tak Mistrz... Sto duchów spośród krwi strumienia :Spojrzało na mnie, zatrzymując kroku; :Mąk zapomniały z wielkiego zdumienia. 55 „Ty, co wnet może na świat wyjdziesz z mroku, :Pośpieszaj bratu Dolcino z przestrogą: :Jeśli nie spragnion naszego widoku, 58 Niechże się w żywność opatrzy z załogą, :Inaczej zaspy śniegowe Nowarze :Do zbyt łatwego zwycięstwa pomogą". 61 Z nogą wzniesioną ku iściu tak każe :Mahomet; skończył, sprostował kolano :I poszedł dalej w ciemne korytarze. 64 A wtem duch, co miał gardziel wielką raną, :Nozdrza wydarte do samej nasady :I jedną muszlę ucha w szczęt wyrwaną, 67 W pośrodku stojąc zdumionej gromady, :Na oścież dłońmi rozwarł gwałtownemi :Szyję czerwoną od okropnej szpady. 70 „O ty, któregom już w łacińskiej ziemi :Oglądał, człecze, coś tu wszedł bez winy, :Nie zwodzisz-li mię kształty kłamliwemi, 73 Przypomnij, proszę, Piotra z Medycyny. :Jeśli powrócisz w krainę kochaną, :Która z Vercello w Markabu niziny 76 Chyli się, ostrzeż dwu najlepszych z Fano: :Angiolella i pana Gwidona, :Że ile przyszłość wywróżyć mi dano, 79 Pod Cattolicą tyran ich dokona; :Z łodzi strąceni będą od wioślarzy, :Mając u szyi kamienne brzemiona. 82 Nie widział Neptun zbrodni równie wrażej :Na śródlądowym swym morzu szerokiem :Śród Argolidów ani śród korsarzy. 85 Zdrajca, co jednym tylko patrzy okiem, :Pan ziemi, której ktoś z naszego grona :Nie chciałby nigdy karmić się widokiem, 88 Zwabi ich w dom swój niby dla narady, :A wraz uwolni od ofiarowania :Okupu wichrom fokarskiej posady". 91 „Poucz mię — rzekłem — ja dla dziękowania :Sprawię to, że świat o tobie usłyszy: :Kto jest ów zbrodzień gorzkiego poznania?" 94 Więc do jednego w gronie towarzyszy :Wyciągnął rękę, usta rozwarł marze :I rzekł: „Ten ci jest, lecz dziś gada ciszej. 97 On to wahania przeważył w Cezarze :Z Rzymu wygnany, mówiąc, że kto sprawy :Dojrzałej zwłóczy, los go klęską karze". 100 Jakże wylękłe stało widmo, krwawy :Język i w gardle ukazując ranę: :Curio, do rady niegdyś taki żwawy! 103 A jeden, co miał dłonie odrąbane, :Prężył kikuty w czarności oparnej, :Na twarz mu strugi lały się rumiane. 106 „Moskę przypomnij! — wołał. — Ja, człek marny, :Że każda sprawa ma kres, powiedziałem; :Słowo w Toskanie złymi zeszło ziarny". 109 I na twe plemię będące pujnałem!" — :Krzyknę; więc boleść piętrząc na boleści :Odszedł jak człowiek smutny, zdjęty szałem. 112 Jam został innych mąk przyjrzeć się treści :I widzę straszną rzecz... krom utwierdzenia, :Nie śmiałbym w mojej powtórzyć powieści. 115 Ale zachętę słyszę od sumienia, :Dobrego druha, który, w czesnej zbroi :Sam chodząc, śmiałość w człeku rozpłomienia. 118 Ujrzałem, dotąd na oczach mi stoi, :Tułów bez głowy, cień niegdy człowieka, :Depcący glebę, która krwią się gnoi. 121 Za kędzior głowę dzierżąc, ów kaleka :Ręką w powietrzu jak latarnią waży :I patrząc na nas: „Gorze mi!" — narzeka. 124 Własnemu ciału oczy świecą z twarzy :I jedno w dwojgu jest, a w jednym dwoje; :Jak?... On wie, który te cuda kojarzy. 127 Więc duch, pod mostu podszedłszy wykroje, :Ramię wyciągnął, aby straszne słowa :Wyraźniej w uszy ugodziły moje. 130 „Patrz na bolesną karę — rzekła głowa — :Ty, co żyw chodzisz śród czerni nieżywej, :I pomyśl, jestże która tak surowa? 133 Byś między ludzi o mnie poniósł dziwy, :Wiedz: Bertran de Born jestem, królewica :Jana gorszyciel i radca zdradliwy. 136 Jam jest, com z synem pokłócił rodzica; :Sam Achitofel w sercu Absalona :Ku ojcu równej złości nie podsyca. 139 Że taka jedność była roztargniona :Z mej winy, własny mózg obnoszę w ręce, :Którego korzeń wewnątrz tego trzona. 142 Słuszność odwetu widzisz w mojej męce". Piekło 28